nbafamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Savannah James
Savannah James (née Brinson; born August 27, 1986) is an American entrepreneur, interior designer, businesswoman, philanthropist and is the wife of NBA superstar LeBron James. Early Life James was born and raised in Akron, Ohio. She is the daughter of Jennifer Brinson, and the youngest of five children. James attended Buchtel High School in Akron, Ohio where she was a cheerleader and softball player. In her senior year, she got pregnant with her first child. Career James is an interior and furniture designer. She joined forces with furniture company American Signature in 2010 to design their own line, focusing on creating style-forward choices for kids. The line was called Home Court and included everything from dressers to beds and desks. She explained the line to Capital File, saying, “I designed every piece for a different reason and purpose. Si Love each one.” James opened The Juice Spot with her trainer, David Alexander, in 2013, looking to create a space that fostered a healthy lifestyle through drinks.Though popular, she closed it down in 2016 since she and her family had relocated back to Cleveland in 2014. A devoted wife, community activist, and mother, has dedicated her life to supporting husband LeBron James in all his endeavors, both on and off the court. Currently the Vice President of the LeBron James Family Foundation, James plays an active role in fund raising and development and in supporting various organizations and charities in Miami and Akron, where she presently resides. She first started the I PROMISE Makeover campaign in 2013 while still living in Miami. The initial event, which was held at AmericanAirlines Arena, brought together 50 at-risk high school senior girls from the Miami area and helped them get ready for prom with dresses, accessories and makeup tips. She announced a new mentoring initiative Women of Our Futurethat will launch first at her alma mater, Akron’s Buchtel High School. The aim of the program, dubbed WOOF, is to help young women in Akron navigate their teen years with one-on-one mentoring and academic support. The goal is to encourage participants to pursue their studies and a college education. The first group in the program includes 16 Buchtel High School students who are each paired with a mentor. James, was the featured speaker at “For Women, Forever,” the annual celebration of the Women’s Endowment Fund of Akron Community Foundation. WKYC anchor and Summit County native Sara Shookman served as emcee. In all, the sold-out event raised nearly $100,000 for the permanent endowment fund, whose grants improve the health, safety and economic well-being of women and girls in Summit County. Personal Life She met her future husband LeBron James in high school. After nine years of dating they became engaged in 2011 and got married on September 14, 2013 in San Diego, California. The couple have three children: LeBron James Jr. (b. 2004), Bryce Maximus James (b. 2007), and Zhuri Nova James (b. 2014) See Also *Gallery:Savannah James *James Family *LeBron and Savannah James *Gallery:James Family *Gallery:Lebron and Savannah James J J J J